Soy un hombre
by sekaikeai
Summary: Acaso Aoba no puede vivir el resto de su vida normal como la ama de casa del niño rico Aleman ? como que ama de casa ? una cosa era ser un poco sensible y actuar como una mujer de vez en cuando pero él era un hombre, seguiria siendo uno ? / gender bender. M por capitulos mas adelante é.é
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola D: jajaja tengo un super trauma con estos dos que bueno no podia dejar ir esta idea de mi cabeza, perdonen si no tengo la gramatica para que no sufran de cancer de ojos pero bue denme una oportunidad para su entretenimiento si? *-*_**

**_"los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia" _**

**_"esto es solo ficcion de la ficcion" XD_**

**_Lo sé es algo corto pero de aqui en adelante los prolongare sin omitir detalle /!_**

Aunque su vista no se había ajustado a lo que ocurría enfrente podía notar que había mucho movimiento de un lado a otro; se escuchaban maquinas como de hospital.

-"Aoba"- alguien lo llamaba.

-"¿uh?"- giro hacia dónde provenía la voz y lo reconoció, pero exactamente ¿dónde estaban? -"Noiz"-.

Noiz le sonrió –"lo hiciste bien, gracias"-

-"¿Qué hice bien?"- volteo a ver el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en una camilla con sus piernas levantadas rodeado de enfermeras. Se sorprendió tanto que intento echar para atrás.-"Noiz ¿Qué ocurre?"- devolvió su mirada hacia su compañero que ahora estaba cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos… podría ser ¿un bebé?

-"diste a luz"- dijo Noiz mirando al sí, bebé.

-"¿Yo? Pe pe pero soy hombre"- dijo muy alterado. ¿Estaban bromeando? Era una pesadilla.

-"jajá, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Es imposible que un hombre dé a luz"- Noiz lo miraba algo confundido.

-"¡Noiz! Yo soy un hombre, soy un hombre, soy un hombre…"- a medida que repetía esto todo daba vueltas y se ponía borroso.

-"mghh hombre… hombre"- decía entre dientes.

Al parecer si estaba viviendo una pesadilla, hasta que una mano algo fría, delicadamente acaricio su mejilla.-"Aoba, Aoba despierta"-

-"wuah"- se echó para atrás y por fin despertó aunque sudoroso y algo alterado.

-"tenías una pesadilla, me llamaste y no dejabas de decir que eras un hombre"- dijo el chico de ojos verdes que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama.

-"ah sí, lo siento"- después de calmarse un poco observo que él estaba ya arreglado tal vez listo para irse.-"ah espera"- tomo su brazo –"ya… ¿ya te vas?"-

-"aaa..."- acento levemente con su cabeza.

-" te prepare algo antes de irte"- dijo mientras trataba de salir de la cama.

-" no es necesario"- dijo Noiz

-" pero, te vas por unos días al menos…"- hizo pucheros.

-"¿ah? ¿Vas a extrañarme?"- le pregunto en un tono algo coqueto.

-"mah"- sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su mirada la desvío a cualquier lugar excepto al rostro de aquel joven sin pelos en la lengua. A pesar de que ya llevaban un buen tiempo juntos no sabía porque siempre con cualquier cometario como ese lo hacía sentir burlado.

Una leve sonrisa se le formo en el rostro así que con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de Aoba y lo obligo a girar su rostro hacia él para besarlo suavemente.

-"mmhg"-

-"pórtate bien mientras regreso, esposa"- susurro a escasos milímetros de sus labios

-" ¿¡JAHH!?"- respondió muy disgustado a eso de llamarlo esposa.-" ¡que esposa ni que nada! Ya vete de una vez"- se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con las cobijas-" ten un buen viaje"- para él Noiz siempre era el infantil pero a veces como que los papeles se invertían. El ho9mbre de negocios partió y Aoba se volvió a dormir. Ya que eso de los viajes por negocios se había vuelto frecuente perdían un poco de importancia y sentimentalismo.

Aoba siempre deseo llevar una vida tranquila en la isla aunque el lugar donde la quería no era el mismo, tenía una buena vida sin preocupaciones que el niño rico le ofrecía a cambio de tenerlo junto a él.

Durmió aproximadamente por dos horas más, que no tuviera porque preocuparse no quería decir que fuera un vago al menos sentía algo de culpa por depender de un chico menor que él, así que aunque le quitara masculinidad se encargaba de la casa, no por nada a veces su pareja lo llamaba "esposa"

La ropa, los platos, los pisos absolutamente todo estaba hecho por el día de hoy.

-"uff terminé"- limpio el sudor de su frente mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.-" ¿qué bien luce todo no? Ren"-

-" así es Aoba"- contesto su felpudo e inseparable amigo que yacía en el sofá; incluso Ren se había vuelto algo perezoso, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su amo se metió en problemas.

Tomó asiento a un lado del perro mirando hacia el techo un poco melancólico _"me siento un poco culpable por esa clase de despedida, ¿debería llamarlo y disculparme?"_ Activo su coil y empezó a buscar en su lista de contactos pero se detuvo al seguir analizando lo ocurrido _"pero fue su culpa, esa broma de llamarme esposa no me gusta"_ en ese momento recordó aquel extraño sueño que tuvo; dando a luz como si fuera posible. Sacudió su cabeza en desapruebo _"no debió llamarme así justo cuando estaba susceptible"_ siguió recordando aquel sueño en especial cuando Noiz cargaba ese bultito entre sus brazos _"si fuera mujer en verdad ¿cómo luciría un hijo nuestro?"_ Sus mejillas se ruborizaron e incluso río un poco -"¡imposible!"-

-"¿qué pasa Aoba?"- dijo Ren

-"ah"- tomo a su amigo para ponerlo en su regazo pero inconscientemente lo posiciono entre sus brazos como cargando a un bebé -"¿mmm?"- no podía imaginarse con un niño o niña de verdad. -" Ren ¿te gustan los bebes?"-

-" no puedo decir si me gustan, creo que nunca hemos interactuado con alguno, Aoba ¿deseas tener uno?"-

Se puso rojo e inmediatamente cambio la posición en la que lo cargaba, sosteniéndolo en el aire con ambas manos -"¿po por qué quisiera eso?, sería extraño, ¡auch!"- de repente sintió un gran dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen.

-"¿te encuentras bien Aoba?"- pregunto Ren mientras lamia un poco la mejilla de Aoba.

-"ah mi estómago, siento una punzada"- dejo a su amigo a un lado y firmemente rodeo con sus brazos el estómago.

-"podría ser constipación"-

-"¡ya! No es ese proceso natural"- dijo un poco apenado.

Después de unos minutos el dolor desapareció fue algo extraño, no recordaba haber comido algo que tan siquiera tuviera la probabilidad que estuviera descompuesto o expirara ya.

-"Aoba, si tú piensas que es algo delicado será mejor ir al hospital"-

-"ya estoy bien no es necesario además no me gusta salir sin Noiz, tu sabes aun no domino bien el idioma"- se incorporó –"voy a tomar una ducha mejor"-

Termino de tomar una buena ducha-"¡fiuh!"-secaba meticulosamente su cabello a vista del espejo y de pronto el dolor que sintió anteriormente regreso aún más intenso –"¡duele!"- se le fueron todas sus fuerzas que cayo inconsciente por un largo tiempo. ¿Cuánto podría haber pasado ahí desnudo en una fría baldosa? No tenía idea, pero lentamente despertó sintiéndose adolorido del cuello, todo su cuerpo helado y muy desconcertado. En la puerta se podía escuchar un rasgar.

-"Aoba, ¡Aoba! ¿Te encuentras bien?"- su felpudo amigo llevaba tiempo tratando de conseguir una respuesta.

-"mgh"- sobó su cabeza y lentamente se fue incorporando.-"¿Ren?"-

-"Aoba ¿todo está bien?"-

-"ahh si eso creo"- como pudo fue a abrir la puerta del baño; no tenía equilibrio. Algo era diferente, pero lo primero era quitarle la preocupación a su amigo.-"fue algo extraño pero de pronto me desmaye"-

-"A…oba"- la voz de Ren se entre cortaba era culpa de lo que estaba viendo.

-"¿mmm? ¿Qué pasa Ren?"- pregunto intrigado y no era porque estuviera desnudo, tantos años juntos, siendo un allmate no había porque avergonzarse o sentirse incómodo.

-"Tu cuerpo…"-

-"¿mi cuerpo?"- entonces observo hacia abajo y no lo podía creer en verdad algo andaba mal.-"¡WUAHH! ¿QUE ES ESTO? ¡REN!"-

Su contextura delgada ahora lucia más fina, una parte había desaparecido a cambio de otro par de cosas pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía lidiar con esto? Una pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. No había lógica en nada de lo que ocurría…

Su género había cambiado… Aoba ahora era de sexo femenino.

-"¡tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño!"- sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro con sus manos cubriendo sus orejas.

"Aoba, no es un sueño es la realidad"- le gritó Ren

Se sentó en el suelo con gran agotamiento y a punto de llorar –"Ren no quiero esto, ayúdame"- empezó a llorar enfrente de su mejor amigo hasta que pudo calmarse o mejor dicho hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas _"¿Acaso no puedo tener una vida normal?"_ estaba realmente deprimido y agotado de tanto llorar pero por ahora debía aceptar su extraña realidad. Solo se vistió y paso el resto del día en la cama.

9: 00 pm…

-"Ring Ring"- era el sonido que emitía su coil que estaba en la mesa; ni ganas de colocárselo tenía.

-"Aoba, Noiz está llamando"- dijo su fiel amigo que todo el tiempo estuvo haciéndole compañía en su depresión.

-"¿¡Noiz!?"- quedo sentado en menos de un segundo, trato de limpiar su rostro y estar lo más tranquilo posible no podía dejar que él se enterara.-"¡Noiz!"-

-"¡io!"- muy serenamente le contesto –"¿ya estabas durmiendo?"-

-"hehe solo estaba recostado"- se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza-"entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Comiste bien?"-

Sonrió un poco siempre tan preocupon como una madre –"estuvo bien, un poco agotador pero fue un día normal de trabajo"- halo el nudo de su corbata para quitársela.

-"¡mira! Que trabajador y maduro"- lo dijo en tono burlón.

Ignorando como siempre que Aoba quería molestarlo habló-" ¿cómo estuvo el tuyo? ¿Aburrido sin mí?"-

-"¡para nada!"- demostrando que era algo orgulloso.

-"¿mmm? Tu voz, suena algo distinta"- Noiz siempre prestaba mucha atención respecto a todo lo que fuera de Aoba.

-"¿eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo suena?"- intrigado toco su garganta.

-"mmm un poco más aguda pero suave, ¿estas tratando de seducirme?"- a él también le encantaba molestarlo con lo que fuera.

Se puso rojo como un tomate y cubrió su boca _"¿podría ser que mi voz también se vio afectada?"_ -" ¡cállate! De seguro es que pesque un resfriado"-

-"¿y qué clase de resfriado hace que suenes más sensual al hablar? ¿Tal vez es que tienes fiebre?"- incluso el comenzó a hablar más seductoramente.

Hasta las orejas se le pusieron rojas y le dio un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal -"ni...niño pervertido"-

-"hm hum"- río un poco y se recostó en la cama.-" me gustaría estar viéndote ahora, de seguro tienes esa tentadora expresión de vergüenza"-

Mentiras no eran. ¿Ya que tan también lo conocía? ¿Pero estaba bien estar bromeando así en medio de tan grave e importante situación? -"¿Noiz?"- por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería inmediatamente contarle.

-" ¿qué pasa?"-

-"aaa..."- aunque si le contaba ahora seguro seria estropearle el trabajo -" mm nada, solo espero que los días pasen rápido"-

-" también yo lo espero, bueno creo que ya voy a colgar, si te sigo escuchando voy a querer irme para allá en este momento"-

-"umm buenas noches"-

-" si"-

Y así su pequeña charla termino.

Recostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo Noiz paso uno de sus dedos por sus labios, definitivamente algo ocurría con Aoba y se lo estaba ocultando; fácilmente lo podía deducir.

Mientras tanto al otro lado en su hogar alguien estaba en silencio mirando hacia un punto distante, pensando.

-" Aoba, ¿por qué no le contaste lo que ocurrió?"- pregunto Ren haciéndolo regresar a la cruel realidad.

-" Ren, no creo que sea algo que pueda contar a la ligera por medio de un teléfono, es mejor esperar tal vez sea algún fenómeno que en un par de días se pase, no lo sé"- se tumbó de lado en la cama con una melancólica expresión, ya no podía hacer más escandalo al respecto, suficientes lagrimas derramó y nada ocurrió en este par de horas. Solo debía ser paciente.

Sus ojos se cerrando pesadamente y así culmino el primer día de su desventura.

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aqui ^^!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí de nuevo con la actuaaaaaa el segundo capítulo ¡uff! Me tomo mi tiempo pero aquí lo traigo.**

**¡Amo a Aoba y también amo a Noiz *-*! Por separado y juntos.**

**¿Por qué le hice esto a Aoba? No lo sé, porque sé que él es capaz de superar cualquier adversidad xD**

**Me disculpo por los errores gramaticales u.u además que no sé yo había separado todo y resulto pegado e.e como si alguien metiera las manos y quedara ya mucho peor de lo q ya es, seguro fue cansado de leer, espero esta vez salga todo bien y sino perdonen.**

**Bien sin más habladera disfruten ^^**

* * *

Es la mañana siguiente, la luz entra por la ventana y sus ojos un poco sensibles se dan cuenta que ya es el nuevo día de posiblemente su vida normal o la nueva vida que debía vivir…

Se estiro un poco entre las cobijas apenas reconociendo que era hora de levantarse, en qué lugar estaba, que fecha era, etc.-"¡HUUH!"- se sentó violentamente y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su entre pierna, levantando un poco su pantalón _"no está" _-"mohg"- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en protesta.

-"Buenos días, Aoba"- lo saludo su recién levantado Allmate.

-"Mmm si claro buenos días"- le sonrió un poco forzado mientras sobaba la cabeza de su felpudo amigo.

-"¿Qué planeas hacer? Hay que ir a un doctor"-

-"Ciertamente, pero aun no estoy seguro Ren"- lo tomó en sus brazos y juntaron sus frentes como solían hacer siempre.

-"Sí"- fue lo único que dijo su fiel compañero.

-"¡guahck! estoy hambriento"- salieron de la cama y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Aoba parecía manejar demasiado bien la situación, su actitud era muy positiva era un chico que no se rendía fácilmente con nada; Bueno aunque su cuerpo ya no fuera el de un hombre eso no cambiaba su personalidad encantadora.

Ató su cabello en una cola de caballo alta antes de preparar el desayuno. Respecto a la casa en la que vivía junto a Noiz, estaba bien porque era en la ciudad así podía trasportarse fácilmente al trabajo. Aparte que aunque las cosas con su familia se arreglaron, de algún modo no era fácil la convivencia, ciertos resentimientos aun albergaban en su interior y no se puede juzgar del todo si estaba mal; ya que vivir años en las sombras, sin comprensión ni muestras de afecto en su crianza lo había llevado a tener esa forma de pensar tan solitaria. A parte con los conflictos morales que aunque Aoba realmente lo amara aun lo afectaban y mortificaban a la vista de la sociedad. Mejor tener su propio espacio para expresar el amor que uno por el otro sentían "su nidito de amor".

-"¡Uff! Ya no me cabe más"- recostó su cuerpo en el espaldar de la silla y satisfactoriamente sobó su estómago; pero algo estaba mal.

-"Aoba, dejaste casi la mitad de todo ¿Qué ocurre?"-

-"No lo sé pero juro que no me cabe más, es raro porque prepare la cantidad de siempre, ¿mmmm?"- colocó su brazo sobre la mesa y luego apoyo su cabeza en el.-"Uff al parecer este cuerpo no necesita más que la mitad "-en un poco de depresión colocó ambos brazos y la cabeza en la mesa. –"Bueno, será mejor guardar esto para más tarde"- se levantó con gran energía, realmente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

-"Ren ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy? ¿Quieres ir al parque?"-

-"Lo que tú quieras"-

-"¡Bien! Entonces eso haremos, iré a cambiarme"- ir al parque era sencillo además de agradable tomar algo de aire y no tenía que interactuar mucho con la gente.

Subió a su habitación y busco entre la ropa limpia que ponerse, no es que importara realmente, hacía mucho frio así que fuera lo que fuera que usara un buen abrigo lo cubriría todo. Puso unos jeans y una camiseta manga larga sobre la cama. Entonces comenzó a desvestirse.

El nuevo cuerpo de Aoba solo había sufrido ciertos cambio pequeños, su busto no era grande más bien un par pequeño pero de hermosa uniformidad y que bueno que era así porque era fácil de ocultar. Su estatura seguía igual, sus caderas solo eran un poco más curvilíneas al igual que sus piernas ahora más suaves de apariencia. En pocas palabras tenía esa clase de cuerpo andrógeno, una figura muy estilizada y delicada. Si alguien conocido lo viera no podría decir que algo cambio en él, solo podrían decir que tal vez había perdido algo de peso pero no lucia mal.

La única manera que alguien descubriera su cambio seria viéndolo desnudo pero había un 99% de certeza que nadie lo haría; De ese 1% se ocuparía luego si es que las cosas no volvían a la normalidad.

Estando semi desnudo vistiendo únicamente los bóxer sintió algo de curiosidad y decidió analizarse en el espejo del baño.

-"Esta bien, es mi cuerpo"- estaba tan nervioso ahí parado frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados, no era fácil hacerse a la idea -"A la cuenta de tres "- mientras contaba se quitó los bóxer -"Uno...dos...tres"- abrió los ojos y vio al frente muy ruborizado su nueva apariencia.

No era la primera vez que veía una figura femenina, aunque no lo recordara había muchas posibilidades que antes de cambiar su personalidad a lo de ahora su antiguo yo habría sido capaz de muchas cosas incluso intimar con mujeres; Eso lo presentía. Pero eso era él de antes porque el de ahora sentía tantas cosas al mirarse al espejo, incredulidad, curiosidad y también estaba un poco excitado; Seguía siendo un hombre aunque compartiera una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo, no podía negar cierta atracción hacia las mujeres, más a una estando desnuda en frente.

-" mmm..."- con mesura observaba cada parte de su cuerpo a través del espejo, era una situación tan incómoda definitivamente era una realidad que no tenía idea cuanto duraría. _"¿Está bien si tocó?" _Dirigía su mano hacia sus pechos pero resulto colocándola sobre su cuello. _"Tu voz, suena algo extraña"_ recordó lo que le dijo Noiz al teléfono. -"Si Noiz me viera ¿Que haría él?"- cubrió su rostro con sus manos avergonzado. _"No puedo evitar preocuparme por él, por la abuela, por todos aunque estoy lejos... ¿Si no vuelvo a la normalidad?" _se abrazó a si mismo sintiendo pena por él.

-"Aoba"- la voz de su compañero lo llamaba desde la habitación.

-"¡Ren!"- se puso la ropa interior y fue a encontrarse con él en la habitación.

-" ¿Ocurrió algo de nuevo?"-

-"No, solo estaba pensando"- empezó a vestirse.

-" Tienes razón en lo que dijiste antes, será mejor ir a un doctor, ¿Pero quién creería mi historia?"-

-"Podrías no mencionar nada que en realidad eres un hombre, ocasionaría un escándalo"-

-"¡Umm!"- acento con la cabeza-"Pensé eso también"- se puso la chaqueta listo a salir -" Lo siento Ren, después vamos a pasear"-

-"aaa"-

Y así fueron en busca de un medico particular; Aoba ya era bueno en el idioma de allá, no lo hablaba a la perfección pero se defendía lo suficiente.

Estaban sentados a la espera en un consultorio al igual que muchas otras personas. Tenía las manos entre sus bolsillos, uno de sus pies no dejaba de moverse y finalmente llego su turno.

-"Señorita Aoba"- llamó quien lo iba a atender.

-"¡Sí!"- escuchar lo de señorita no lo hizo feliz pero debido a las circunstancias no podía hacer nada; Se levantó con fuerza -" Espérame aquí, Ren"-

En el consultorio...

-" Entonces, ¿Hay algo en particular por lo que vino señorita?"- le parecía un poco extraña su apariencia.

-"Mmm...Solo un chequeo general"-hablo a la ligera.

-"Por favor, quítese la ropa "- le indico la doctora.

-"¿To todo?"- preguntó nervioso, ahora era el 98% de probabilidad el ser visto desnudo.

-"Puede quedarse en ropa interior"- miraba muy indiferente. Para la doctora era algo común.

-"Ah, sí"- se avergonzó pero obedeció y se despojó de todas sus ropas excepto los calzoncillos que ahora le quedaban algo grandes y "vacíos".

La doctora lo observó un poco confundida, ¿No usaba brasier y si unos bóxer?

-"A...esto es ropa prestada"- trato de excusarse, no quería parecer alguien con algún desorden o fetiche.

Ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa como si realmente no le importara. Lo hizo hacer todos los ejercicios comunes, como caminar de puntitas, alzar sus brazos, respirar profundo, recostarse, sentarse, toser, golpear un poco su espalda, presionar su estómago, etc.-"Parece que usted está en buenas condiciones"-

-"Entonces no tengo nada raro, ¿Soy completamente una mujer?"-

-"¿A qué se refiere?"-

-"Quiero decir, sin nada extraño"-

La doctora analizo un poco más lo que estaba mencionando, ¿Cuáles eran sus dudas? Algunos pacientes eran algo tímidos y no se atrevían a preguntar algunas cosas, respiro profundo y decidió preguntarle -"¿Quiere que haga una revisión más exhaustiva?"-

Aoba no sabía a qué se refería con exhaustiva pero no dijo que no la hiciera. -"Esta bien"-

Lo hizo recostarse en la cama apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.-"Yo solo echare un vistazo pero si aún conserva alguna duda puedo remitirla a un ginecólogo"-

-"Gineco… prff jaja"- sintió algo de cosquillas cuando la doctora palpo sus pechos para examinarlos, se ruborizo-"A lo siento cof…cof"- aclaro su garganta e intento contener la risa que le producía su tacto.

-"No importa, ahora bájese los calzoncillos"-

Acento con la cabeza y los bajo .La doctora observo con atención, profesionalmente y toco un poco el interior sin avisarle.

-"¡Wuah!"- Obviamente reacciono por lo incomodo que fue, ni siquiera él había tocado su nueva parte.

-"Ya puede vestirse señorita"- boto los guantes a la basura y se sentó en su escritorio para anotar su diagnóstico mientras Aoba se ponía sus ropas.

Listo ya del todo espero por que la mujer le dijera que seguía.-"entonces…"-

Se incorporó de su silla, tomo algunas hojas que imprimió y se las paso a él y sonrió. –"Aquí está el diagnóstico y esta otra es una orden para un examen de sangre si lo desea, aunque para mi estas en muy buenas condiciones de salud como para tener hijos "-

No pudo ocultar su alteración cuando le menciono lo de los hijos, que la había llevado a esa conclusión –"¿hijos?"- trago su saliva.

-"Después de tomar el examen de sangre y ver si todo va normal, pueden decidir entre ambos si quieren tomar algún plan para concepción o simplemente dejar que todo suceda natural, buena suerte"- fueron sus últimas palabras y le abrió la puerta; no es que fuera grosera pero estaba trabajando mas no para visitas o chismes.

-"aaa… gracias"- salió del consultorio muy confundido, porque le hablo de esas cosas sobre tener hijos y decidir entre ambos, ni siquiera quiso tomarse el examen de sangre. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía pareja si él no menciono nada al respecto? "_Tal vez fue por la ropa de hombre…"_

-"Aoba, ¿cómo te fue?"- pregunto su amigo que impacientemente le esperaba a la puerta.

-"B…bien ¡vámonos!"- respondió muy entusiasta.

De camino a casa…

-"Al parecer todo luce bien, estoy en buenas condiciones, como mujer he he"- rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza y rio un poco nervioso.

-"a pesar de la situación son buenas noticias"-

-"Por ahora pero tengo que pensar en cómo manejar esta situación, me alegra que Noiz este de viaje"- de algún modo era un alivio que no tuviera nada extraño, fue un suceso extraordinario aunque debía admitir que ningún momento de su vida había sido normal, su crecimiento, los sufrimientos por lo que tuvo que pasar, sus singularidades como eso de poseer un poder, la sensibilidad de su cabello, la pérdida de su memoria y muchas más a las cuales debía incluir el enamorarse de un niño rico extranjero al cual fue capaz de seguir a otro país lejos de todo lo que conocía; ciertamente era uno en un millón y a pesar de todo ser tan fuerte por dentro para soportar cualquier adversidad incluso una como esta.

La caminata de regreso fue agradable, pudo despejar su mente un poco. Entraron a la casa y había algo sospechoso, bueno no sospechoso sino algo común; un par de zapatos de vestir y una maleta de viaje que sabía muy bien quien era el dueño de tales objetos.

-"¿¡No Noiz?!"- echo para atrás hasta encontrarse con la puerta. ¿Cómo era que ya regresara?, se suponía que serían como 6 días y apenas había pasado como un día y medio. Sobo su frente, respiro profundo y enseguida fue a buscar en que parte de la casa estaba. -"¿Noiz?"- primero fue a dejar algunos víveres que compro en la cocina; No estaba allí -"¡vendas!"- había ciertas cosas que ocultar antes que nada pero no recordaba donde estaba en botiquín.

-"¿Noiz? ¿Dónde estás?"- preguntó casi inaudible y mirando a todas partes desde la puerta de la cocina. -"Ren, ¿sabes dónde está el botiquín?"-

-" en el mueble de la sala "-

Entonces con cautela, sigilosamente se dirigió a la sala para buscar el dicho botiquín lo más pronto posible, no tenía opción aún estaba sorprendido del regreso tan inesperado, no lo dejo ni pensar en hacer algo. Busco en varios de los cajones hasta que por fin dio en el blanco. Listo a tomarlo de ahí e ir al baño...

-"¡wuaah!"-

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura con firmeza desde atrás -"bienvenido"- apoyo su mentón en medio de su cuello y hombro.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por la sensación del abrazo y la voz grave en su oído; se sentía feliz por el regreso de su amante pero recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y sintió un frio en el estómago. -"¡Noiz!"-

-"¿dónde estabas?"- pregunto Noiz.

-"ah, fui a comprar comida"- trataba nerviosamente de soltar el agarre en el que estaba, hasta que lo logro y se distancio dejando a un Noiz con los brazos un poco extendidos y un rostro sin expresión. -" ¿Por qué volviste tan...?"- despacio había girado su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, coloco una de sus manos en el pecho de él para detener cualquier acción como volver a abrazarlo. Tardo en subir su mirada pero para cuando lo hizo -"¿estas enfermo?"- él estaba usando un tapabocas, se veía un poco pálido.

-"aaa"- respondió mientras se quitaba el tapabocas. -" estoy bien, cuando baje del avión me sentí un poco mal"-

-"no te ves nada bien"- se sentía tan preocupado, su instinto de madre protectora había salido a flote una vez más así que se aproximó a él y toco su frente. -"tienes fiebre, ugh ¿Es por eso que regresaste tan pronto?"-

-" no "- como había bajado su guardia no perdería la oportunidad así que lo abrazo fuerte entre sus brazos, aprovechándose que él había crecido un poco más en estos años.

-"¡ughm!"- estaba tan nervioso por ser descubierto pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para soltarse así que lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar sus manos entre sus pechos y el cuerpo de él.

-"hice todo el trabajo anoche para así poder volver pronto"-

Sus mejillas se pintaron un poco -"y por eso te enfermaste, idiota"- recostó su cabeza en la clavícula de él.-" tu, no tenías que hacer eso, idiota"- su tono era algo regañón pero se sentía un poco feliz.

-" Aoba, te siento más pequeño"- apretó su abrazo.

-"¿Qué?"- el apapacho termino abruptamente. Empezó a sudar a borbotones -"no no es que, seguro están mal tus sentidos por la fiebre"- lo empujo lejos aunque con cuidado.

-"también tu voz"- acaricio el rostro de Aoba.

Aparto su rostro y tomo su mano -"¿vas a insistir con eso?"- se alteró como si lo hubiera ofendido pero en realidad estaba así porque no sabía cómo actuar o responder. -"necesitas descansar así que ¡ve de una vez a la cama!"- extendió su brazo en dirección a las escaleras.

-"¡hump!"- suspiro y volteo su mirada a otro lado, uno de sus gestos favoritos; que de mala gana haría caso a cualquier cosa.-"pero antes…"- se inclinó hacia él y lo beso, succionando un poco.

-"¡Noiz!"- dio un paso hacia atrás -"vas a contagiar... ¡Mgh!"- tomo de nuevo sus labios, aún con más fuerza obligándolo a quedar acorralado entre el mueble y él; Para estar con algo de fiebre tenía mucha fuerza.

Tomo incontables veces sus labios los lamio, intento pedir permiso para explorar su boca con la lengua, pero Aoba tenía su resistencia ahí de pie tan rígido como una tabla; esto era una batalla de vida o muerte si daba algún paso hacia atrás podría ser descubierto. Pero ¿quién dijo que Noiz se detendría con eso?-" deberías descansar"-

-" dulce"- le susurro en el cuello.

-"mmm ¿dulce?"- el sentir el aliento caliente resoplar en su cuello le hacía poner la piel de gallina.

-"Sí"- beso el cuello y lo lamio un poco. -"huele y sabe muy dulce"- con la punta de su nariz rozo con gentileza desde su cuello hasta su mejilla y hablo en tono bajo hacia su oreja -"tan dulce que me vuelve loco, ¿Qué jabón usaste?"- si las acciones no eran suficiente para someterlo a sus caprichos entonces las palabras sinceras y directas tenían que funcionar.

-" Yo... Yo no me puse nada..."- apoyo sus manos en su cuello, podía sentir que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y aun así estaba doblegando su voluntad, pidiéndole hacer algo que era imposible en ese momento. -"estas ardiendo en fiebre "- le dijo al oído.

-" la fiebre no es problema, puedo soportarla"- beso su mejilla con ternura.

-"mmm basta, estas preocupan...mgh"- no fue un beso superficial, era profundo y apasionado _"maldición_" al principio se negó a responderle pero no podía resistir mucho. -"mmgh..."- él también comenzó a explorar su boca, con la punta de su lengua lamio el labio superior de él, luego rozo sus dientes, acaricio su lengua. Aferro su mano con fuerza en su cuello afiebrado, Noiz comenzaba a sudar, podía sentir algo pegajoso al tacto incluso su cuerpo parecía estar temblando. -"mmmgh... Espera"-

Ignorando sus palabras entrecortadas por los besos, quiso sentirlo aún más cerca, no le bastaba tenerlo contra el mueble, así que movió una de sus manos con las que se apoyaba en el mueble hacia el trasero de Aoba y lo empujó hacia su pelvis.

-"¡jah!"- ese movimiento lo sorprendió, podía sentir un bulto haciendo presión en su pelvis, obviamente él estaba excitado sin importarle que estuviera enfermo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sentía que ardía hasta quemarse, también estaba excitado y lo normal sería que su parte empezara a levantarse pero ya no estaba ahí, eso si sus piernas flaqueaban.

-"¿mmm? ¿No tienes ganas?"- Pregunto Noiz sospechando por no sentir una fuerza en contra de su bulto.-"¿debería ayudarte?"- movió su mano hacia la hebilla del cinturón de Aoba, seguro que con su mano lo convencería.

¡Se desesperó! De ninguna manera podría dejar que la metiera entre su pantalón porque obviamente descubriría su nueva condición. -"¡Detente!"- con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo, por poco y cae al suelo.

Estaba asustado que con sus propios brazos cubrió su cuerpo, se sentía débil.

Nunca en todo su tiempo juntos había reaccionado así, que recuerde no lo había rechazado de esa forma en ninguna ocasión. -"Aoba..."- estaba confundido en verdad solo con verle el rostro se entendía -"¡achu!"-

-"ah perdón"- volvió de su shock al escucharlo estornudar y corrió hacia él. -" vamos apresúrate y metete en la cama o empeoraras"-

-"Aoba... Algo te pasa...cof cof "- le dio un ataque de tos. Había aguantado todos los síntomas desde la mañana.

La noche anterior después de terminar la llamada, sintió que algo no estaba bien en casa, le urgió la necesidad de regresar pronto y a pesar de estar cansado por todo el trabajo durante el día, decidió pasar toda la noche adelantando el trabajo. De ahí le venía el resfriado. Así dejo todo a cargo de los demás y tomo el primer vuelo que pudo para regresar.

-"no, yo estoy bien"- le sonrió. -" pero enserio estoy preocupado por ti"- lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, lo halo hacia abajo y le dio un corto pero dulce beso. -" ve a dormir, yo cuidare de ti"- lo hizo girar y lo empujo en dirección a la habitación.

Después de ayudarlo a cambiarse y dejarlo bien instalado en la cama se retiró sonriéndole -" voy a comprar medicinas tu solo descansa"-

Salió de la habitación y se recostó en la pared. Soltó un fuerte suspiro_. "Demasiado cerca_" recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente, dejarlo unos segundos más hacer lo que le placía y hubiera descubierto su nueva cuerpo. _"Tengo miedo"_ cubrió sus orejas y se sentó en el piso. "_Tengo miedo que las cosas entre nosotros cambien"_ estaba deprimido, no sabía qué hacer, no podía esconderse por siempre, pero no tenía el valor para enfrentarlo y decirle a la persona que amaba. _"Aun no estoy listo"_ en su reflexión algunas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron las cuales limpio rápidamente _"no, yo puedo soportar lo que sea"_. Boto otro grande suspiro-"¡tengo cosas que hacer!"- se levantó con ánimo y se dirigió a comprar medicinas para el resfriado...

-"¡pi!"- de la nada uno de esos cubitos apareció de atrás de la cornisa de la puerta.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡iyo! Hola a Todos estoy contenta por volver a reportarme. Lo sé, lo sé me pasé u.u y a quienes siguen la historia los deje esperando mucho tiempo pero bueno no podría inventar muchas excusas pero entre un viaje al campo como por un mes y bloqueos mentales les traigo el capítulo 3 un pelín más largo o. no mucho pero poco a poco vamos avanzando.**

**Aquí es más de la media noche pero ¡hey! ya no podía dejar la corrección de último minuto para otro día.**

**Espero les guste gracias por todo ^^!**

**Gracias por su paciencia y a pesar de tener la posibilidad de sufrir cáncer de ojos leen esto.**

* * *

"tap, tap, tap" era el único sonido en la habitación donde se suponía debía estar descansando, pero como era algo obsesivo con su trabajo, y cualquier tiempo disponible si no podía gastarlo con Aoba probando "nuevas cosas" entonces lo invertía en su trabajo. Además solo durmió un poco, lo que se había demorado en ir a comprar las medicinas.

-"cof cof ¡oi!"-

-"¿sí?"- respondió uno de sus fieles allmate que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

-" muéstrame que está haciendo ahora"-

-" de inmediato"- comenzó a transferir los datos que le enviaba otro de esos cubitos...

_-" ¡Ren! Mira con esto no se dará cuenta verdad"- _

_-"aaa, pero no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo"- _

_-"¡mogh! Ya lo sé"- _

-"¿mmm? ¿Puedes darme video?"- entonces sus sospechas que algo ocurría no eran un error y quería averiguarlo lo más pronto posible.

-" imposible podrían descubrirlo"-

_-"mmm veamos cual será mejor de las que compre"-_

_Una cremallera se abrió y luego varias cosas cayeron sobre la mesa entre ellas..._

_-"¡pi!"- _

_-"¿eh? Un momento no es un usagi..."- _

_-" ¡pi! Con permiso…"- se dio a la fuga _

_-" ¡Ren! No lo dejes escapar... ¡Noiz!"- _

-"¡problemas, problemas nos descubrieron!"- empezó a saltar de un lado a otro sobre la mesa.

-"tsk m& "- muchas veces anteriormente su misión de obtener información habían fallado pero no sentía ni un poco de miedo, si tenía que pelear o huir lo hacía. Pero ahora era diferente no le gustaba mucho enfrentarse a Aoba que no lo agredía físicamente pero si lo hacía sentir muy mal en la conciencia.

La puerta se abrió violentamente -"¡Noiz!"- grito un disgustado y un poco ahogado Aoba. Fingió dormir, incluso se lo creyó por un segundo pero al mirar hacia la mesa estaba uno de esos cubitos de conejo como el que sostenía en su mano. Camino hacia la cama y se sentó en un pequeño espacio entre el borde de la cama y el cuerpo que yacía en ella.

-"¡auchh!"- por poco pierde la oreja que con mucha rabia le halo.

-"me pregunto, ¿porque no estas descansando como te dije?"- apretaba con fuerza al allmate capturado.

-" lo hacía pero ya no tengo sueño"- sobaba su oreja.

-"¡ya!"- descargo su peso en la espalda de Noiz obligándolo a quedar inmóvil boca abajo. -" ¿y por eso estabas jugando con esto? ¿Ah?"- le mostro el cubito. -"¿podrías explicarme que tramas?"-

-"eso es lo que yo me pregunto"-

-"¿¡ah!?"- estaba muy molesto -" ¿porque no te explicas?, si tienes algo que decir dilo directamente"- lo empujo un poco.

-"bien, entonces tu primero"- se dio la vuelta y con fuerza apretó sus muñecas. Con el movimiento inesperado ahora su peso estaba recargado hacia un lado en el abdomen de Noiz. -" ¿que estas ocultándome?"-

-" na...da..."- definitivamente no era ahora el momento de decirle.

-"es por eso que tú me obligas a vigilarte"-

Forcejeo tratando de soltarse -"¡estoy muy molesto! Parece que tu no confías en mí, ya dije que no oculto nada"-

-" ¿y me voy a creer eso? Tu tampoco lo haces"- apretó sus muñecas con rabia.

-"¡estas lastimándome!...hick…"- sin razón, comenzaron las lágrimas a brotar de sus ojos.

-"Aoba..."- por fin lo soltó y tan pronto lo hizo él se incorporó tratando de cubrir su llanto -" espera..."- halo de sus ropas para atraerlo de nuevo hacia la cama, no creía que lo hubiera apretado con tanta fuerza más que estaba enfermo se suponía que estaría algo débil.

-" ¡No! Por ahora no quiero estar cerca de ti…snif"- bruscamente aparto la mano de Noiz, incluso lo palmeo con fuerza dejándole de inmediato la mano roja.-"¡odio que hagas eso!"- lo miro con rabia y se retiró de ahí.

Mientras él solo pudo verlo retirarse después de darle esa mirada llena de ira y desbordando lágrimas por sus mejillas. No es que no hubiera querido salir tras él y detenerlo pero se sentía mal, seguramente no solucionarían nada hasta podría empeorar la situación entre ambos.

* * *

Aoba no quería darle la cara hasta que no estuviera calmado; llorando por todo lo hacía sentir frágil y débil, como cuando era apenas un niño. Se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala pensado en tan extraña discusión por unas cuantas horas. Cuando abrió los ojos notó que ya todo estaba oscuro, reviso la hora y ya era media noche. Sus mejillas se sentían algo sucias por las lágrimas secas. Apenas ahora recordó que Noiz estaba enfermo y no tenía idea de cómo se encontraba, si la fiebre le había pasado o le había empeorado no podía tratar de ignorarlo más tiempo, antes que estar molesto estaba preocupado, debía ir a revisarlo.

Llego a la habitación y entro cautelosamente, no quería interrumpirle el sueño por si acaso. Pero estaba mal, se veía que estaba sufriendo, incluso que tenía pesadillas, al final no había tomado ningún medicamento. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, su ceño fruncido, su cabello húmedo de tanto sudar y tiritaba como si tuviera frio pero en realidad era por la temperatura tan alta que tenía.

-"¡Noiz!"- se arrodillo junto a la cama y toco su frente. Empezó a sentirse culpable por descuidarlo, por salir corriendo y no serle sincero. -" lo lamento"-

Aunque estaba delirando pudo escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo de atender a su llamada. Tardo en enfocar y distinguir la figura de esa persona pero sabía que no podía ser otra más que...

-"Aoba..."- sonrió un poco.

-"estas tan mal"- hizo a un lado su cabello de la frente con gentileza-" espérame voy a traer alg..."-

-" estas frio, se siente bien"- coloco su mano que también estaba caliente sobre la de él en la frente.

-" ya...ya regreso ¿de acuerdo?"- no se demoró nada en ir y traer muchas cosas para atenderle la fiebre. -" tienes que sentarte un...poco vamos…"- no tenía muchas fuerzas pero con ayuda de Aoba se incorporó. Bebió mucha agua junto con un medicamento y de apoco empezó a verse mejor.

-" y te ponemos esto para la fiebre"- le coloco una compresa fría en la frente -"listo, vas a estar mejor "- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió algo aliviado.

-"aaa, me refrescan"- sostuvo sus muñecas por si pensaba retirarlas pronto, cerro sus ojos como queriendo concentrarse en la sensación de las manos acariciándolo. Ambos guardaron silencio por un tiempo.

-"Aoba, te quiero"-

Y él sintiéndose tan incómodo todo el tiempo recordando que habían discutido hace poco, pensando que Noiz seguiría acorralándolo hasta con seguir que le dijera todo. _"Te quiero_" solo eran dos palabras pero eran muy sinceras, su corazón dio un vuelco recordándolas como un eco. Definitivamente quería pasar el resto de su vida con ese niño tan tierno.

- " también te quiero "- lo abrazo con muchas ganas. Eso era todo, solo con sentir el calor de su pecho se sentía reconfortado.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía trato de corresponder a su abrazo -" Aoba, lo siento, no quiero suponer nada pero si hay algo esperare a que tú quieras contar conmigo, a tu voluntad"-

Lo beso sorpresivamente en los labios y junto sus frentes después -"umm lo prometo, he he"- se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos se sintieron en paz.

-"aaa, me siento mejor"- suspiró, su fiebre apenas había bajado un poco, lo bueno fue que ya no estaba temblando.

-"mmm mírate, estas pegajoso…"- comenzó a desabrocharle la pijama.

-" ¿heh?"-

Esa risa perversa ya sabía que algo se le había ocurrido o pasado por su pervertida e inteligente cabeza.

-" ¿q…que? Necesitas un cambio de ropa, eso es todo"- no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos no iba a seguirle el juego.

-"ah, deja que..."- quiso desvestirle la camisa halándosela hacia atrás, obligando al paciente a inclinarse para adelante.

Cosa que apropósito hizo para intimidarlo. La punta de su nariz tocaba la mejilla de Aoba uno a otro podían sentir sus alientos. Lo estaba tentando demasiado con sus pequeños juegos y la vista de su esbelto pero tonificado torso empapado de sudor, su aroma natural que de algún modo le era más notorio ahora; y le gustaba. -"¡e…es…estate quieto!"- lo empujo por los hombros para que se recostara en las almohadas.

-"jaja ¡hmp!"- rio un poco, Aoba era una fuente de entretenimiento muy fácil de acceder. Aunque si por él fuera ya lo hubiera atacado y devorado, pero no tenía energías, apenas había soportado la fiebre. Estaba feliz por arreglar las cosas entre ambos, después habría tiempo para reconciliarse como la mayoría de las parejas suelen hacerlo; en el fondo ansiaba esto.

-" bien mucho mejor"- termino de cambiarle las ropas y lo abrigo con las cobijas -"¿tienes hambre? Solo dime si necesitas algo"- lo miraba con ternura mientras acariciaba su frente.

-" no, no necesito nada"-

-" bien entonces descansa"- se levantó dispuesto a retirarse pero Noiz tomo su mano para detenerlo.

-" espera, ¿no vas a dormir ya?"-

-"si lo haré, en la otra habitación"-

-"¿por qué?"-

-"es mejor así, no sería bueno que los dos estemos enfermos, no podría cuidarte"-

-" me siento mejor estando tu aquí"- apretó un poco su mano.

-"mmm"- la forma en que lo miraba tenía mucho efecto en él, haciéndolo incapaz de dejarlo solo -" pero Noiz..."- ¿y si en algún momento de la madrugada comenzaba a mover sus inquietas manos a través de su curvilíneo cuerpo?, era correr mucho riesgo.

-" quiero dormir contigo, eso es todo y nada más"-

Lo pensó por un momento, a semejante forma de pedirle algo -"¿das tu palabra? No quiero juegos, si no te comportas me enojare"- paso por encima de él, se metió entre las cobija a su lado, eso sí estando muy alerta y a la defensiva por cualquier movimiento de su parte, Se acomodó y recostó a su lado.

Noiz también se acomodó y movió muy cerca de él que reacciono de forma exagerada si fuera posible hubiera sacado un escudo. -"¡prfft! Jajá cof cof"- la risa le dio un pequeño ataque de tos.

-"¡mohg no juegues conmigo!"- se ruborizo por lo ridículo que sea había visto.

-" no te enojes, eres tan lindo"-acerco su cabeza hasta el hombro de Aoba. –"¿puedo recostarme en tu pecho?"-

-"¡ah! N...no es que"- si lo dejaba algo iba a notar, así que fue él quien se recostó en su pecho y rodeo su torso con un brazo mientras con el otro cubrió su pecho para que no tocara las costillas de él; aunque estuviera usando un vendaje que ayudara a aplanar el poco pecho que tenía. -"quiero hacerlo yo"- lo abrazo fuerte.

-"uhm"- se sorprendió pero igual era agradable -"no importa así está bien"- acaricio la cabeza de Aoba, recostó un poco su propia cabeza en la de él, agarro su hombro y pronto se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

-"mmm que bien..."- decía entre dientes por la sensación de las suaves sabanas y el calor de las finas mantas de su cama tamaño king; no por nada Noiz tenía dinero más del necesario además de tener gusto por los objetos finos, pues así lo criaron.

Movía un poco su cuerpo en placer por estar tan protegido del frio que hacia afuera -" no quiero levantarme nun... ¡AHH!"- su conforte había sido interrumpido, algo lo había mordido por debajo de las cobijas y fuerte. Tanto que tuvo que medio levantarse y apoyarse en el espaldar de la cama y quitar las cobijas para ver que había sido.

-"¡BUHH!"-

La mordida lo había sorprendido pero no más que lo que estaba viendo; un niño pequeño de unos 3 años al parecer quería sorprenderlo y lo miraba sonriente por la pilatuna que había hecho; respecto a su apariencia, le recordaba muchísimo a alguien.-"¿que que estás haciendo?"-

-"muerde, muerde, muerde"- había comenzado a gritar esa palabra y saltar a luciendo a un conejo para aproximarse mucho más hacia él. -"¡mami!"- descargo su pequeño cuerpo en el pecho de Aoba y rodeo su cuello; quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

-"¿¡MAMI!?"- no podía creer el niño lo había acabado de llamar así, seguro lo confundió, pero parecía estar muy cómodo con él. Lo tomo por debajo de sus brazos y lo halo hacia atrás para retirarlo, pero entre más lo intentara él más se aferraba a su cuello, incluso se divertía porque reía con esto.

Se cansó de halarlo ya que nunca lo soltaría. Empezó a observarlo detalladamente, su piel era blanca un poco rosa como su mismo color, el color de sus ojos incluso eran como los de él pero tenía una forma alargada y aunque los niños sean de ojos grandes estos no tenían su forma medio ovalada como la de él. Y ni hablar de su cabello, ese color... Rubio un poco rosado. Sin duda la genética es un milagro. "En verdad es como nosotros"

-" ¿cómo te llamas?"-

-" yo... Me llamo... Sei"- pronunciaba con gran esfuerzo apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar.

"¿Sei?" ¿Por qué lo habrían llamado así?, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre pero no le desagradaba, parecía ser especial. -"¿y quién es tu mami?"-

-"¡tú!"- lo señalo formando una pistola con sus pequeños dedos.

Y si fue un disparo, al corazón, impulsivamente lo abrazo y arrullo en sus brazos _"no lo creo, que lindo"_.-" y ¿y cómo se llama tu papi?"- quería estar seguro de todo, paso saliva con dificultad.

-"N...Noiz"- respondió viéndose muy asertivo, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Ese pequeño niño era su hijo lo creyera o no. Pero solo había una explicación para estar viviendo ese momento... Esto era un sueño. Se sintió aliviado al concluir de qué se trataba, aunque se veía muy claro y realista_. "Hehe pero que lindo es mi hijo" _

Cuando por un momento en el que pensó como podría verse un hijo de ambos, no pudo imaginárselo tan bien como se vería, pero este sueño le mostraba la posibilidad.

-"¡auch!"- el pequeño golpeo con sus palmas los cachetes de Aoba y no midió su fuerza. Rio un poco por su reacción y luego le dio con su pequeña y roja boca un besito en los labios -"¿¡uh!?"-

-"¡Sei!"- se escuchó la voz de un hombre un poco molesto proveniente de la puerta. Ambos, el niño y Aoba dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta.

-"¡Noiz!"-

-"¡papi!"- el pequeño abruptamente lo soltó y corrió a la orilla de la cama donde comenzó a saltar y extender sus brazos pidiendo ser alzado. Cosa que si sucedió su padre se acercó y lo sostuvo con uno de sus brazos.-" papi am ¡jaam!"- el niño coloco sus manitas en el rostro de Noiz y mordió una de sus mejillas pero él no tuvo ninguna reacción de dolor.

-"te he dicho que no la beses en la boca"- apretó los cachetes del infante con su mano libre, haciendo que su boca se formara como una trompita -"solo yo puedo"-

Noiz mostrándose celoso por un niño que además era su propio hijo, una mini copia de él, ese cuadro enfrente suyo era increíblemente lindo, definitivamente era un agradable sueño. Estaba tranquilo, era como jugar al papá y a la mamá. -"hehe"- Quería estar cerca de ellos así que intento levantarse pero no pudo, como que su cuerpo estaba más pesado y atado a la cama. -" uhgk agh "- forcejeo un poco.

-"Ten cuidado, no puedes moverte fácilmente, ¿qué tal si algo le pasa al bebe?"-

-" ¿bebe?"- miro para abajo y tenía una panza enorme, muy redonda -"¡wuah!"- coloco sus manos sobre la barriga. -" ¿pe pe pero como paso?"-

-"¿que como paso? ¿Hmm?"- lo miro extrañado mientras que el pequeño se divertía teniendo los dedos de Noiz entre su boca. -"tú sabes muy bien, nos divertimos mucho haciendo que pasara"-

-" mmm pero espera"- rasco su cabeza _"como sea que esto ocurrió, yo nací siendo un hombre, no puedo hacerme a la idea tan fácil_" -"yo..."- se sintió mareado y todo empezó a ponerse borroso.

Ahí despertó.

* * *

-"¡uh!"- abrió sus ojos alterado. Aun sentía su cuerpo pesado llego a pensar que seguía soñando, trato de moverse pero estaba inmovilizado.-"mmm? ¿Qué pasa?"-

Los dos habían dormido muy juntos toda la noche en varias posiciones que al despertar, la cabeza de Noiz estaba apoyada sobre su brazo, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, los brazos de él lo tenían abrazado de la cintura y lo más peligroso era que su rostro estaba tan cercano a su pecho, en medio de las pequeñas. _" ¡no puede ser!"_

En cualquier momento podría despertar, era una lástima porque se veía que dormía profundo, hasta tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas pero debía hacerlo, así que con cuidado trato de hacerlo mover. Primero empujo de su frente hacia atrás despacio. Luego quiso apartar sus brazos de la cintura, se dio cuenta que las vendas se habían soltado y estaban saliéndose por debajo del saco que usaba_. "Rayos"_ apenas se liberó de su agarre se dio la vuelta y recogió las vendas sueltas _"¿por qué se soltaron?"_ Lo más sigiloso que pudo trato de acomodarlas de nuevo.

-"mmm Aoba"-

-"¡Ah!"- volteo a verlo alterado y como estaba sentado muy a la orilla se cayó.

-"¡Aoba!"- se incorporó un poco para ver si estaba bien, quedo totalmente despierto.-"¿qué te paso?"-

-"¡estoy bien! "-asomo su cabeza, apoyo sus brazos en la cama-" solo me resbalé"- estaba aún nervioso si Noiz llegara a ver el vendaje no tendría una explicación -"¿co como estas? ¿te sientes mejor?"- con una de sus manos guardo entre su ropa las vendas.-" uh voy al baño un momento..."- ni siquiera dejo que le respondiera dirigiéndose rápido hacia el baño.

En verdad necesitaba el baño, no solo porque tenía que reacomodarse las vendas, si no ya se sabe, la retención de líquidos durante la noche y que aún no se sentía cómodo con tener que usar el inodoro sentado, así que en su poco tiempo acostumbrándose aguantaba hasta que ya no podía más.

-"¡mah!"- suspiro aliviado mientras estaba sentado apoyando sus codos en ambas piernas.-"cada minuto cerca a Noiz es peligroso, definitivamente debo hacer algo para resolver esto, no puedo evadirlo el resto de la vida"- halo la cadena, se quitó la sudadera y aun sentía algo de vergüenza por sus pechos, comenzó a ponerse las vendas con cuidado.

-" así están bien"- aseguro un poco en la parte inferior y ya había quedado plano. Se dispuso a colocarse de nuevo la sudadera pero se detuvo al verse de medio lado, en ese momento recordó que en su sueño tenía una barriga enorme ¿Cómo podría ser si mirándose al espejo era tan delgado su torso para poder cargar algo así? mas siendo una pequeña vida.-"mmm"- cerro los ojos y acaricio su vientre con cuidado, un leve tono rosa apareció en sus mejillas mientras recordaba a el pequeño y su padre en el sueño. -" que raro seria"-

No negaba que alguna vez en su vida con Noiz pensó en tener una familia normal. Cosa que hasta ahora había sido solo un pensamiento ya que para ambos era físicamente imposible; y por parte de él, moralmente no sería capaz ya era difícil mantenerse firme sin ser juzgado por los demás entre ellas la familia de su pareja, aunque a él en las pocas veces que se ha encontrado con ellos nadie le dijo o le manifestó, una que otra vez que escuchaba alguna discusión con Noiz, ellos le replicaban por su condición de convivencia.

Pero las cosas podrían cambiar, ahora que su cuerpo se había adaptado a su situación incluso estaba la posibilidad de ser capaz de tener niños.

-" Aoba, también necesito usar el baño"- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-"¡ya salgo!"- regreso a la realidad y pronto termino de vestirse para dejar el baño libre. -" lo siento"-

-"¿mmm? ¿Qué tanto hacías adentro? ¿Será que tu...?"- lo acorralo en la cornisa de la puerta y le hablo algo al oído.

-"¡no es estreñimiento!"- Le golpeo en un brazo no muy fuerte -"¡deja de molestarme! ¡Incluso estando enfermo lo haces!"- hizo pucheros cruzando sus brazos enfrente.

-"humm"- le sonrió y luego descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Aoba.-" no puedo evitarlo"-

Estando así juntos intimando un poco en su alcoba, en su casa, ambos se sentían cómodos como nunca en su vida antes de enamorarse, hasta guardando silencio se disfrutaba uno al otro.

-"ya no tienes fiebre"- dijo Aoba que coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de él para verificar su estado; aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.-"¿dormiste bien?"-

-"aaa, incluso tuve un buen sueño, muchos dulces"- acomodo su cabeza aun mas y abrazo a Aoba por la cintura.

No pudo evitar incomodarse por ser abrazado pero tenía que disimular -"¿du du dulces? Estabas delirando..."-

-" todo era de dulces y de repente paredes de algodón de azúcar me atrapaban por completo, suaves y cálidas hasta podía olerlas"- termino de hablar e inhalo el aroma de su cuello provocándole un escalofrió.

" otra vez jugueteando..." -"¿qué estás haciendo?"-

-"mmm"- lo hizo de nuevo, olio de su mandíbula hasta la clavícula -"estoy comparando"-

-"mmm, ¿no dijiste que necesitabas el baño?"- cubrió su cuello con una de sus manos.

-"hmm si "- se apartó e ingreso al baño sin decir nada más. Aunque el estuviera ahora mejor de la fiebre y en busca de algo más íntimo desde que regreso de su viaje, entendía cuando su pareja no quería; si se frustraba un poco pero no quería provocar otra discusión.

-" mmm ¿Noiz?"- así como él notaba sus reacciones, Aoba también podía entender un poco de su comportamiento, que lo dejara de repente tan tranquilo, se notaba que hacia su esfuerzo por no incomodarlo, de alguna forma se sentía mal por no poder ser sincero con él -" Noiz, cuando termines baja, hare el desayuno"- después de recibir respuesta salió de ahí un poco preocupado.

-"buenos días Aoba"- dijo su amigo que lo estaba esperando en la cocina -"¿pudiste descansar?"-

-" ah buenos días Ren, ¡umm! Dormí bien"-

-" entonces ¿ya hablaste con Noiz?"-

-" aun no pude decirle nada"- agacho la cabeza, estaba decepcionado de él mismo.-" ya sé que debo hacerlo pero... Hmm"- no encontró que palabras decir así que solo suspiro.

-"entiendo, entonces deberías guardar esto"- se metió debajo de la mesa y le acerco unos papeles.

-"¿eh? Esto es ¡uh!"- Las ordenes y el informe del examen que se había tomado el día anterior, por alguna extraña razón se había caído de su mochila.-". Gracias Ren"- quiso esconderlo en alguna de las gavetas pero antes volvió a leerlos detalladamente; el papel confirmaba lo que paso pero no el Por qué. Pensó en un momento que tal vez si debería tomarse los exámenes, algo podría ayudarlo a entender que ocurrió. Re leyó una y otra vez decidiendo que hacer con ellos.

-" ah tengo hambre"-

-"¡wuah!"- silenciosamente Noiz había llegado y de los nervios dejo caer los papeles en el fregadero; obviamente se arruinaron con el agua _"¡ay maldición!"_

-"mm ¿que ocurre?"- camino hacia él por si necesitaba ayuda con algo.

-"nada, es que olvide lavar los platos ayer, ya se remojaron demasiado"- no había de otra que dejarlos al fondo del fregadero.

-"hehe bien, ¿porque mejor no tomas asiento?"-

-"aaa, si necesitas ayuda con algo, podría lavar los platos..."-

-"no, ¡no tienes que!"- corrió la silla de la mesa para que se sentara -"ven, deja yo hago todo no te preocupes"- le sonrió y lo invito a sentarse haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

Noiz le hizo caso y sentó.

-" ya, entonces dime ¿qué quieres haga por ti?"- apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

-"mmm es cierto que tengo hambre pero no se mmm"- estuvo pensando unos segundos –"mejor una cita"-

Se ruborizo pero se sintió emocionado había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que podían tomarse un día juntos -" ¿ci cita? ¿No trabajas?"-

-"mi trabajo por esta semana está hecho así que puedo tomarme aunque sea un día libre"- con una de sus manos apretó delicadamente la mano de Aoba -" tengamos algo de diversión"-

-" ¿estás seguro? ¿Ya no estas enfermo? Porque..."-

-" bien entonces..."- llevo la mano hacia su boca y comenzó a lamer entre sus dedos -" deberíamos pasar el día en la cama, eso me ayudaría a expulsar algún residuo del virus que posiblemente tengo"-

-"¡ha! Noiz"- bajo el tono de su voz casi inaudible y dijo –"¿podrías controlarte un poco por favor?"- sin mirarlo a los ojos intento retirar su mano y de repente en un parpadeo estaban ambos sobre la mesa, en algún momento había sido forzado, arrastrado, con las piernas abiertas sin poder cerrarlas porque él estaba en medio.-"un momento..."-

-"mi culpa, no tengo mucho control sobre mi ahora"- inclino su cuerpo -" entonces ¿cuál escoges?"-

_"¡mgh! ¡Enserio esta que no se aguanta!"_ Aoba medio incorporo su cuerpo apoyándose en su manos -" apresúrate en vestirte para salir"-

Al escucharlo Noiz no pudo ocultar su decepción, era el tercer strike; ¿que podía hacer?, aún era un chico caprichoso que aunque tratara de ser condescendiente su voluntad debía tener prioridad.

Suspiro profundamente -" está bien, Aoba puedo preg..."- decidió dejar así -" no, olvídalo"-

-" estoy emocionado, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que me invitaste a algún lugar"- tímidamente le dio un beso en los labios; la culpa lo carcomía y aun así no tenía el valor de confesarle todo.

-"¿enserio?"-

-"¡umm! Estoy feliz"-

Sonrió y pudo sentir que su frustración se iba, si Aoba era feliz era satisfactorio -" entonces apresurémonos, estoy muriendo de hambre"-.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capitulo lo mas pronto posible actualizare**


End file.
